Aqours Extracurricular Activities
This is a page listing all of Aqours' Extracurricular Activities, including nationwide shop campaigns. Journey of Greetings ~DOKI-DOKI SUNSHINE!!~ was the first nationwide shop campaign by Aqours to promote the release of their first single. At each session, they would hold a talk segment before handing out special commemorative boards. 'Tour locations' #'October 31, 2015:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (2nd Years, 1 session) #'October 31, 2015:' Tokyo, Akihabara Sofmap (2nd Years, 2 sessions) #'November 1, 2015:' Niigata Animate (3rd Years, 2 sessions) #'November 7, 2015:' Sapporo Gamers (1st Years, 3 sessions) #'November 8, 2015:' Sendai Gamers (2nd Years, 4 sessions) #'November 14, 2015:' Osaka, Nanba Gamers (2nd Years, 2 sessions) #'November 15, 2015:' Nagoya Gamers (2nd Years, 4 sessions) #'November 21, 2015:' Hiroshima Animate (1st Years, 2 sessions) #'November 22, 2015:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (1st Years, 1 session) #'November 22, 2015:' Tokyo, Shinjuku Animate (1st Years, 1 session) #'December 5, 2015:' Hakata Gamers (3rd Years, 4 session) #'December 6, 2015:' Osaka, Nanba Gamers (3rd Years, 1 Session) #'December 6, 2015:' Osaka, Ebisubashi Tsutaya (3rd Years, 1 Session) #'December 12, 2015:' Takamatsu Animate (1st Years, 2 Sessions) #'December 13, 2015:' Tokyo, Shinjuku Tower Records (3rd Years, 1 Session) #'December 13, 2015:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (3rd Years, 1 Session) 'Is Everyone Ready? ~One, Two, Sunshine!!~' was a special event held in Tokyo, Akihabara on January 11, 2016 to commemorate the end of their first campaign. It consisted of a talk section, as well as a performance section, with a video shown in between while the girls change from their school uniforms to their first single's outfits. The intermission video consisted of scenes from their training camp where they practised the dances, both in the dance studio as well as in a recording studio. The girls also shown taking a bus out to a rural area by a lake to continue their training in a cabin-like facility, where they also jog by the lake. Set-list #Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? #Step! ZERO to ONE #Aqours☆HEROES Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Doki Doki Sunshine 1.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Doki Doki Sunshine 2.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Doki Doki Sunshine 3.jpg The AQUARIUM That Wants To Meet Everyone ~FANTASTIC SUNSHINE~ is the second nationwide shop campaign by Aqours to promote the release of their second single. At each session, they will hold a talk segment before handing out special commemorative boards. 'Tour locations' #'June 4, 2016:' Sapporo Animate (CYaRon!, 1 session) #'June 4, 2016:' Sendai Animate (CYaRon!, 1 session) #'June 5, 2016:' Osaka Gamers (AZALEA, 1 session) #'June 5, 2016:' Hakata Gamers (AZALEA, 1 session) #'June 11, 2016:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (CYaRon!, 2 sessions) #'June 11, 2016:' Tokyo, Shinjuku Animate (CYaRon!, 1 session) #'June 12, 2016:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (AZALEA, 2 sessions) #'June 12, 2016:' Yokohama Animate (AZALEA, 1 session) #'June 18, 2016:' Nagoya Gamers (Guilty Kiss, 1 session) #'June 18, 2016:' Numazu Gamers (Guilty Kiss, 1 session) #'June 19, 2016:' Tokyo, Akihabara Gamers (Guilty Kiss, 3 sessions) '~Floating Sunshine!! in the AQUARIUM!~' is a special event that will be held in Tokyo to commemorate the end of their second campaign. As the title suggests, the event will also most likely be live-streamed over the internet. Nice to Meet You, We Are Aqours!! Love Live! Sunshine!! Special Event: Nice to Meet You, We Are Aqours!! is a special appearance by 6 members of Aqours (Inami Anju, Aida Rikako, Suwa Nanaka, Komiya Arisa, Takatsuki Kanako and Furihata Ai) at Anime Expo in Los Angeles on July 2, 2016. They will hold a special talk session and screening during the Anisong World Matsuri concert.http://motto.daisuki.net/awm2016/events.html References Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!